


Rose Red, Thorn Sharp

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [129]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's smile was getting thinner.</p><p>Clint just grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Red, Thorn Sharp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any/any. To Risk the Thorns (title by EightofSwords)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563412.html?thread=79266004#t79266004)

"Such a lovely rose," the costume designer fawned. "You are a most magnificent creature."  
  
Clint covered his mouth with one hand and restrained a cough/laugh as Natasha shot him an irritated glance that was all in her eyes. With the rest of her face, she smiled as though she really were the actress she was claiming to be.  
  
Their mark only slept with starlets, and it wasn't that much work to make Natasha an aspiring actress, not with her considerable skills at espionage.  
  
The designer was flipping through dresses and holding them against Natasha. "We shall find something worthy of your bloom, you shall see," he reassured her.  
  
Natasha's smile was getting thinner.  
  
Clint just grinned. That rose had thorns and he never minded watching someone realize that.


End file.
